A Hatalom ára
by Nefadar
Summary: Borús hangulatú fanfic, ez is olvsható a csillagkapu.hun


**A hatalom ára**

A bolygón kora reggel volt, amikor a nyolc ember átlépett a csillagkapun. Az első, amit megláttak kövezett macskaköves út volt egy fallal körülvett városka fel. Nem messze tőlük egy nagyobb folyó folydogált. A város első nézésre középkori szintűnek tűnt és igen sok szekér hajtott felé.

Mivel nem volt jobb dolguk, ők is elindultak arra felé. Csípős hideg volt a levegő, a füvet zúzmara lepte el, és mindkét nap alacsonyan és hidegen világított és semmi meleget nem adott. Mindannyian összébb húzták a kabátjaikon magukat és John Sheppard még a napszemüvegét is levette.

- Nem mehetnénk vissza? Atlantiszon annyival kellemesebb az idő. – morgott McKay. – Ezenkívül kétlem, hogy bármit is sikerülne itt tudományilag elérnünk.

- Nem csak a tudományról szól a dolog Rodney. – mondta Lorne.

- Az adatbázis szerint van itt egy nagyhatalmú dolog, amit érdemes megnéznünk Dr. Weir szerint. – nézett a két férfira Teyla.

- És? Jöjjünk vissza nyáron, még akkor is itt lesznek és még az idő is kellemesebb.

- Lehet, hogy addigra jön valaki és elviszi, még lehetséges az is, hogy ezzel a dologgal legyőzhetjük a wraitht. – mutatott rá a dologra Sheppard. – És persze ki tudja, hány csinos fiatal lány van a városban. – Vigyorodott el.

- Jellemző, Kirk! – mondta Rodney továbbra is.

- Bárcsak olyat találnánk itt, amit Sheppard mondott. – felelte szinte ábrándozva Ronon.

Ahogy egyre közelebb mentek a városhoz, már ki tudták venni, hogy a falak úgy tíz méter magasak. Még sehol sem láttak ilyen hatalmasat. Ennek ellenére egy óriási kupola bőven e fölé magasodott a város belsejében. Első ránézésre egy templomnak tűnt. A karavánok felé tartottak.

Ott belevegyültek a tömegbe, az embereken rongyos ruha volt, de ami mindannyiuknak szemet szúrt, hogy puskák voltak náluk a középkori póri ruha mellé. Az első dolog, ami az eszükbe jutott, hogy a Genii kémei azok, de nem csak ennél az egy társaságnál vélték ezeket felfedezni, hanem mindegyiknél.

Lorne intett Kaufmannak és a saját csapatának, hogy hátulról fedezzék őket, mert a nyolctagú társaság igen kirítt innen, bár talán Rononnak hasonlított a ruházata a helyiekhez képeset. Csigalassúsággal vánszorogtak a kapu felé, húsz méter széles kapuban mindenkit átvizsgált a tíztagú őrség.

Úgy egy óra alatt sikerült is odajutniuk, az őrség azonnal félrevonta az idegeneket. Furcsa szemmel méregették őket, úgy tűnt még soha sem láttak ilyen ruhájú embereket, még akkor sem, ha a fegyverzetük viszont szinte teljesen megegyezett az itteniekkel. Most már Rodney figyelmét is felkeltették.

- Mégis mi járatban vagytok erre idegenek. – nézett rájuk az egyik őr mogorván.

- Egy távoli országból jöttünk kereskedni. – felelte Teyla.

- Kereskedni? – nevetett fel. – Hol maradtak a szekereitek, amiben az árut hozzátok?

- A táskáinkban vannak, ezek nem ilyen holmik, hanem, amiket otthonról hoztunk.

- Mégis honnan jöttetek?

- Messziről. Nagyon messziről. – vonta meg a vállát John.

- A tengeren túlról. – kockáztatta meg Evan, bízott benne, hogy van ilyen hely a bolygón.

- Ilyen messziről régen érkeztek kereskedők. Fáradjatok be!

Mindannyian bementek a városba, ott a gárdista kísérte őket tovább a templom irányába. Belül a város inkább egy huszadik század közepeinek tűnt az emeletes épületekkel, és macskaköves útjaival. Lovas kocsikon közlekedtek az emberek, de néha korai automobilnak tűnő jármű is elhaladt mellettük.

Az emberek itt már nem a középkori ruhájukat hordták, hanem öltönyt és nadrágot, a nők pedig hosszú szoknyát és blúzt. Szinte majdnem mindenkinél felfedeztek pisztolyt, volt akinél rendes puskát is. Az egész hely abszurdnak tűnt a szemükben. Motorok zúgtak el mellettük, rajta furcsa emberekkel.

A kereskedők, akik a kapun keresztül érkeztek továbbra is azt a kopott ruhát viselték, amit eddig. Közben úgy fél óra alatt elértek a folyóhoz, ami a várost is kettészelte. Középen egy sziget helyezkedett el és rajta volt a templom.

- Csak nekem tűnik nagyon betegesnek a hely? – kérdezte Evan.

- Nem, ilyennel még soha sem találkoztunk. – bólogatott John is.

- Egészen érdekes ez a hely. – válaszolta Rodney és levette a kabátját. – Feltűnt, hogy itt mennyivel melegebb van, mint kint? Kíváncsi lennék, hogy miféle hely ez. Nektek ismerős?

- Nem, még soha sem jártam itt. – mondta egyszerre Teyla és Ronon is.

A gárdista átvezette őket a hídon és beléptek a szigetre. Itt szinte trópusi idő uralkodott, nagyon meleg volt a levegő és párás, pontosan az ellentéte a városon kívülinek. Tovább haladtak a templomhoz. Amikor egészen közel értek, a kísérőjük megállt és odafordult feléjük.

- Ezt keresitek, mindenki, aki a távoli tengerről jött, illetve az istenek körén ezt keresi. Bent van a tárgy, ez biztosítja az életben maradásunkat. Próba elé fog állítani titeket, nem tudom, hogy mi az mindenkinek más. Csak az igazhitűek szerezhetik meg azt.

Amint befejezte elsietett abba az irányba, amerről jöttek.

- Nos, akkor itt volnánk. Hmm, egész nagy energia kisugárzása van. – csettintett elégedetten McKay. – Szerintem hasznát vehetjük még. Akkor mire is várunk menjünk be.

Amint odaértek az ajtó kitárult, bent szinte semmi sem volt, csak egy hosszú és üres folyosó, átmentek ezen és a túloldalon egy nagy szabad teret láttak meg. Füves és fás ligetecske volt, pár száz méterre mellettük a folyó mind a két oldalon. És a rét kellős közepén egy hatalmas ezüstszínű világító kristály.

Rodney bólintott, hogy az, amit keresnek. Felnéztek maguk felé, mivel a nap túlságosan erősen sütött és ekkor látták meg, hogy a kupola van felettük úgy hatvan méter magasságban és nem volt nehéz ráismerni, hogy lantiszi tervezésű a bele vésett jelek alapján. Mindannyian felvették a napszemüvegeiket.

A kupola, mintha tudta volna, hogy zavarja a fény őket, félhomály lett a napsütés helyett úgy, hogy a kristály világította be az egész helyet. Közelebb léptek a tárgyhoz, ami barátságos melegséget sugárzott magából. Kapcsolót és ilyesmit nem találtak rajta, de miközben McKay vizsgálta a tárgy megszólalt.

- Tudom, hogy miért érkeztetek idegenek! Egy próbát kell kiállnotok, hogy megkaphassátok azt, amire vágytok. De tudnotok kell, hogy a hatalomnak nagy ára van! – mennydörögte a természetellenesen mély hang. – Készen álltok a próbatételre?

- Igen! – mondta John.

- Nos akkor kezdődjék, de tudjátok meg, hogy ha nemet mondtok soha sem hagyhatjátok el a helyet, ha igen, akkor pedig a társaitok fognak meghalni és csak az marad életben, akinek a szándékai a legtisztábbak.

John már megbánta, hogy igent mondott, ez a valami miért nem tudta korábban mondani a szabályokat? Bár a gárdista is azt mondta, hogy mindig más, tehát a francba! Miért is nem hallgatott Rodneyra. Képek villantak fel a szemei előtt és hát igen kellemes látvány fogadta.

Fiatal lányok vették körbe, ő semely lepedők és párnák között feküdt három lány ölelésében. Azok mindenben a parancsainak engedelmeskedtek, és mindenki őt imádta, az után, hogy legyőzte az ellenséget a wraitht és békét hozott a galaxisnak. Mindent megkaphatott, amit csak akart.

Emberek ezrei lesték a palotában a parancsait, a hölgyek mindent megtettek, hogy felhívják magukra a figyelmet és bármelyiket megkaphatta. Az egész maga volt a paradicsom, a barátai élete ezért, hogy győzhessen? Semmiségnek tűnt és úgy érezte, hogy máris meghozta a döntést, amit elmondhat a kristálynak.

Rodney egy emelvényen állt és mindenki tapsolt neki. Nem volt több küldetés, több életveszély, a kezében tartotta a Nobel-díjat. A Föld és az egész ismert világegyetem legjobb tudósa lett az után, hogy rájött, miként győzhetik le az Orit és a wraitht. Feleségül vette Cartert és az óta boldogan éltek.

Nem volt többé Sheppard, aki nyaggatta volna és az ő életét sodorta volna veszélybe azáltal, hogy lehetetlenebbnél lehetetlenebb feladatok elé állítja. Ezen kívül ő lett Elizabeth után az Atlantiszi expedíció vezetője egy saját naprendszert mondhatott magának, ahol minden az övé volt.

És végre Zelenka sem szólhatott be neki és nem mondhatott ellent, mert mindenki alatta dolgozott és bármi, amit ő kitalált az úgy volt helyes. Többé nem lesz olyan, hogy valaki ellent mond neki és nem teszi azt, amit parancsol. Ő is kész volt megmondani a válaszát, hogy örökké boldog lehessen.

Lorne végigsétált a SGC folyosóin és elégedetten nézett végig a katonákon, hogy mindenki neki szalutál. Végre ilyen fiatalon sikerült elérnie, hogy megkapja a tábornoki rangot és ő vezethesse a programot katonai vezetőként. Első dolga az volt, hogy kirúgta McKayt és elintézte, hogy soha többé ne kaphasson munkát sehol.

Sikerült kibújnia a nemzetközi bizottság alól is, és sikeresen militarizálta Atlantiszt is. Az ő vezetésével végül legyőzték a wraitht és az Orit, nem volt már semmilyen fenyegetés a négy ismert galaxisban és mindegyik felett ő „uralkodott" a katonai diktatúrája élén. Minden olyan tökéletes volt, ahogyan elképzelte.

Mindent az emberek uraltak, a gyenge Asgardok már sehol sem voltak nem volt kár értük, főleg, hogy az asgard magot meg kapták tőlük és minden hajójukban az volt. Tudta, hogy az ő szándékai a legtisztábbak és csak, akkor lehetne béke mindenhol, a kristály őt támogatná, a többiek nem számítottak.

Teyla már előre látta, ha ő nyerne, akkor a népét végre megszabadíthatná a tízezer éves szenvedéstől, és többé nem kellene félelemben élniük soha többé. A gyermekét is felnevelhetné, akit a szíve alatt hordott és neki már nem is kéne ismernie az egykor rettegett ellenséget.

Igaz le kellene mondania az itt lévő hét emberről, de hát hét emberi élet mit számít akkor ha milliók szabadulhatnak fel és élhetnek békében, amíg a világ az világ? Újra remek vezetője lehetne a népének és talán azt is megélhetnék, hogy az ősök újra visszatérnek Atlantiszra.

Csak békét akart, azt amit ez a galaxis soha sem ismert. Tudta, hogy az emberek már nem lennének képesek sokáig elviselni ezt a szenvedést, amit az asuranok és a wraith okoz nekik. Neki kell nyernie, hiszen az ő szándékai voltak a legtisztábbak, hiszen ezzel még az itt élők is békében élhetnének.

Kaufman és a másik két katona soha sem akartak ekkora hatalmat, ők csupán nagyobb katonai rangot és kitüntetéseket akartak, és hűen szolgálni a hazájukat és a világukat. Ők csupán ennyit szerettek volna és eltűnni erről a helyről, hogy újra Atlantiszon lehessenek vagy, ha szerencséjük van, akkor hazajussanak a Földre a családjukhoz.

Ronon maga előtt látta, hogy lelövi az utolsó életben lévő wraitht. És ezzel véget ért az oly hosszú ideje tartó háborúja. Igaz már nem voltak barátai sem, de ezzel tudta, hogy visszahozhatja majd a Satedán meghalt mennyasszonyát, hiszen az ősök megígérték neki, hogy megkapja ezt a jutalmat.

Egyedül kell szembeszállnia, hiszen a barátai mindannyian elárulták, de nem is tudta, hogy miért maradt ott Atlantiszon, ha mindenki elárulja és senki sem áll soha sem mellette. Egyedül sokkal jobban boldogul, nincs és soha nem is volt szüksége rájuk. De már nem tudja megmutatni nekik, hogy egyedül is képes volt győzni.

Ott állt az utolsó holttest felett a Pegazus-galaxis oly hosszú évezredek után végre szabad volt és végre megkapta mind a két dolgot, amire vágyott, immáron senki sem állhat az útjába. És a túlélőkkel újra benépesítik és felépítik a Satedát. Ő is készen volt elmondani a válaszát.

Mindannyian kinyitották a szemüket, még mindig ott álltak, de már egymásra fogták a fegyvereiket. Mindenki tudta, hogy a kristály neki mit ígért, de arról fogalmuk sem volt, hogy a többieknek mit. De gondolták, hogy hasonlót. És arra is emlékeztek, hogy mit fognak neki mondani. De akkor olyan könnyű volt az egész, most pedig már nem.

- Nos most jön a próbatétel, halljam, hogy mit választottatok! – mennydörgött a hang.

- Inkább itt maradok! – mondta Lorne

- Én is! – Lépett mellé Teyla, Rodney és John. Pillanatokkal később a három másik katona is.

Csak Ronon maradt ott egyedül, aki még mindig a kristályt nézte. Ő elveszett, inkább a hatalmat választotta. A férfi nem nézett vissza rájuk, egyetlen ugrással ott termett a kristálynál és megérintette. Mindent betöltött a fehér undorítóan meleg fény.

**Évekkel később**

Egy fiatal nő nagy kézmozdulatokkal magyarázott egy romos udvaron, a fű most is zöld volt, de a kupolából nem maradt semmi, a maradványai a rétet töltötték be, a központi helyen most egy bazár volt, és ezüstszínű kristálymaradványok borították a kavicsos földet. Tinédzserek érdeklődve hallgatták a története.

- A város akkor változott meg, azóta tudunk fejlődni, amióta az történt. Korábban is voltak, akik jöttek, de akkor mindig a helyes utat választották. – mondta a nő.

- Mi volt az utolsó próbája a kőnek? – nézett fel egy fiatal lány.

- Vagy a hatalmat választottad a barátaid halála által, vagy többé nem hagyhattad volna el a várost.

- Ők tették ezt a szent hellyel? – kérdezte a egy fiú. – Mit választottak.

- A hatalmat választotta az egyik, és ennek a hatalomnak túl nagy ára volt. Senki sem jutott ki élve és a város több mint háromnegyede is elpusztult.

De Ronon Dex ezen tettével a teljes galaxis is megtapasztalta, hogy a hatalomnak milyen súlyos ára van. És mindenki reménykedett, hogy ezek után senki sem akar majd magának ekkora hatalmat.

Vége.


End file.
